


shouldn't you be fucking somebody your age?

by NarryBitch



Series: They're Just Girls [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Daddy Kink, F/M, My First Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryBitch/pseuds/NarryBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Liam,32, is having an affair with a 17 year-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shouldn't you be fucking somebody your age?

 

 

Liam pulled into the school parking lot to get Anna.She waved goodbye to her friend,Zayn and got into the older mans car."Hi,beautiful." Liam kissed the brunette girl and drove back to his home.

"Why we going to your house? Isn't your wife home?" Anna question as she followed Liam inside.

 

"Nope she's away for the weekend." Liam got close to her ear."That means you get to take Daddy for two whole days." Liam whispered before kissing behind Anna's ear.Anna smiled and squeezed her thighs together.She remembered the photo of Liam he sent her earlier that she had opened while in English class.

"I assume you got my photo earlier." Liam chuckled."Yeah.I nearly moaned during a test." Anna sneered."You get me so wet sometimes." She moaned and squeezed her thighs again.

"Your always so wet for me." Liam rubbed her through her panties and kissed her neck.

"I'm your horny little teenage slut." Anna moaned. Liam started cupping her breast as he rubbed her faster.

 

"I want you." Anna breathed.

 

"Jump." Liam said sternly.He picked her up and Anna wrapped her legs around his torso. Liam carried Anna to his bedroom."Strip,I have cigarette breath." Liam said before leaving the room to brush his teeth.Anna removed her clothes and sat on the bed.She spread her legs and rubbed her fingers over her clit. Anna let out a loud moan as Liam walked into the door.

"Dirty girl."

"Sorry,Daddy.Couldn't wait." Anna moaned."Stop." Liam demanded.He took off his clothes leaving him in just his boxers. Liam pinned Anna under him and kissed her passionately.He slipped his tongue into her mouth.Anna relaxed and let Liam's hands roam her body."Please,I-" Anna stuttered out."Please what?" Liam growled."Please,Daddy.Fuck me.Please." Anna breathed out."Better.But you need to be a good girl while Daddy gets a condom." "Okay.Hurry." Anna whined."Anna have you told your parents your here?" Liam asked as he slid the condom on.

Anna shook her head before whimpering as Liam slid his tip over her sex.When he finally put all of himself in her he stopped. "I want you to call your Dad and tell him your here while you ride me." Liam said simply. He smirked as Anna's eyes widened.

 

"Daddy." Anna whined looking at Liam with puppy eyes.

"Nope. Your doing it." Anna pouted as Liam pulled out of her to get his phone. Liam sat down and Anna positioned herself. She dialed her Dad's number as she pushed herself down on Liam's cock.Liam groaned. "Hi Dad!" Anna chirped."I'm calling from Liam's phone but I'm gonna be dog sitting for them for the weekend so I'll see you Sun-holy mmm.Fuck.Sunday.Bye." Anna tried hard not to mess up as she bounced on Liam's cock. "I hate you." Anna said.Liam flipped Anna over onto her back.

He roughly pushed into her.Anna whimpered and arched her back.Liam thrusted in and out of her at a perfect rate.Anna kept moaning,Liam hitting her g-spot.The pairs moans and groans filled the room. The air smelled faintly of cigarettes and sex.

"I'm close,Daddy!" Anna cried.

"Ugh.Me too,baby!" Liam groaned.Anna reached her high with a faint 'daddy' leaving her lips.Liam released himself into the condom before pulling out.Liam kissed Anna softly.

"Take a nap." Liam said before putting the duvet over her small pale body.

"Wanna go again." Anna whined.

"When we wake up." Liam said.

Liam got his nap and Anna got his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this next to my Dad who I call Daddy usually.Can you sense the awkward?


End file.
